


I Still Love You

by McDad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Finn (Star Wars), Oblivious Poe Dameron, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDad/pseuds/McDad
Summary: They had won. If only Poe knew what to do now.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. So what now

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will continue this, so I will close it as completed for now but hopefully I will have the will to write more.

The people around him cheered. They yelled out words of happiness, relief. Hugs and a few pats on backs were delivered here and there. Kisses between lovers reunited shared. Tears finally shed after threatening to burst for so long.

_They had won._

Leia had already spoken her opinion about it, of course they were going to win. They couldn't afford to lose. They had lost so many to the First Order, but their sacrifice was not in vain. It was because of the people they had lost that they could win, start over, live better lives. Be free.

Poe wanted to cry. He was happy with how this all ended, of course, but he was so tired. Seeing all of his friends and family slowly disappear from him. _Leia_. He was exhausted. They had won, but at what cost?

That's when he saw him. Standing there in the crowd, grinning at everyone who spared him a smile and a 'thank you'. He, too, looked tired, but there was something else behind it. Hope. Hope for a new order, hope for a new universe. He always looked so dazzling like that. Even when he was crying, like now, he still managed to look so at peace. Like he finally had a chance.

And who was Poe kidding, of course Finn had a chance. He had Rey, and Rose and everybody else who wanted him in their life. How could they not? Finn, the man who had saved him when Poe was at his lowest, praying to just die. Finn, the man who always managed to brighten everyone's day, just by smiling at them. Finn, the man with so much power in his voice, the man so brave and strong. Finn, the man Poe had fallen in love with. Of course he had a chance, unlike Poe.

Their eyes met for a brief second. Then Finn broke out in a big smile so beautiful, it almost made Poe collapse right then and there. He was just about to stride over to the love of his life when the other man was suddenly hugged by a smaller form. Rey. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. To the normal eye it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just two friends hugging. To his eyes, they were two soul mates sharing a vulnerable moment together after an almost certain death. 

It broke Poe's heart. That could never be him in Finn's arms. It could never be him that Finn looked at so fondly, lovingly. So he walked away. Away from the most important person in his world. Away from his one shot at happiness. He knew deep down it would never work between the two of them, because Finn didn't love Poe like that. Rey however, he did. Again, how could he not love her? She was just as cheerful and strong as him. Like a match made in heaven. If that place even existed.

He was aware of his name being shouted behind him but he didn't turn around in search of the voice. He couldn't. He was too weak.

So he walked. 


	2. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Finn's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed this so I hope it's not too bad, but we'll see. I have a draft for the next chapter already so hopefully I'll upload it within a week or two. But I know myself so that probably won't happen.

Finn was so overwhelmed, he couldn't help but smile at everything and everyone. The First Order was no more and they could finally breathe. He certainly missed the ones they lost, but now was no time for mourning. That comes later, after the celebration of their freedom. Tears began to fill his eyes, and this time he let them fall freely. 

As he looked around in the crowd of people around him, hugging, laughing, a longing began to fill his heart. A longing for something. Shouldn't he be happy with what he had? He had Rey by his side, and Rose and Chewie. And the rest of the Resistance, of course. It felt like something was missing. 

In search for familiar faces around him, he spotted a pair of dark and welcoming brown eyes trained on him. In that moment all he could see was those eyes. Those eyes that had looked at him with so much fear but also trust the first time they met, even though they were technically enemies in that moment.

"Poe," he whispered to himself. He saw the other man taking a step towards him, but his vision was soon replaced by an excited face. Rey's mouth was exploding in a big grin.

"We did it, Finn! We actually made it!" she yelled in his face. He returned the smile and engulfed her in a crushing hug. "Damn right we did." Finn closed his eyes, took in her smell and how she felt in his arms. It was still hard to believe. Everything. He buried his face in her shoulder. The hug was soon over but they couldn't stop smiling at each other. The tugging in his heart was still suffocating him, and he looked up in the mass of people. Searching for Poe. 

Poe with his reassuring smile and warm eyes. Poe with his hugs that made everything melt away. Poe with his charming personality and delicate mind.

A frown formed on his face when he couldn't find those eyes again. Rey noticed all too quickly and placed a hand on his arm.

"You'll get to talk to him soon enough, I promise," she assured him with a knowing look on her face, "just give him some time, you know this has been stressful for all of us. Its been hard on him, especially with Leia gone," The former stormpilot nodded in response and Rey smiled, and turned around to greet Chewbacca. The feeling in his chest was still there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the holidays, and here you go with some angsty unrequited stormpilot. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and if you have a suggestion to how I should continue please(!) let me know! But thank you for reading dear stranger.


End file.
